labelthegardenfandomcom-20200215-history
Ihara Kanami
|birthplace = |genre = J-Pop|occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2016 - Present ( years) |agency = Nippon Columbia |labels = Label The Garden |acts = Clef Leaf, Fragrant Drive |group = Fragrant Drive |joined = October 2, 2018 |days = |birthdate = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |group2 = Clef Leaf |joined2 = December 23, 2016 |days2 = 1 Year, 11 Months, 2 Days |height = 150cm |shoesize = 23cm |blog = Official Blog |mcolor = |mcolor2 = |graduated2 = November 25, 2018 |twitter = |instagram = |debutsingle = Mune no Oku no Vermillion |debutsingle2 = Evergreen |lastsingle2 = Everlasting First Kiss}}Ihara Kanami '(伊原佳奈美) is a singer signed under Label The Garden. She is a member of Fragrant Drive. She is the former sub-leader of Clef Leaf. Biography Early Life Ihara was born on July 24, 1999 in Saitama, Japan. 2016 On November 25, Ihara was announced as a new members of Label The Garden along with Sakashita Miyabi and the winners of the Columbia Idol Audition 2016. On December 23, it was announced that Ihara would debut in Label The Garden's second major label group Clef Leaf along with Kamiya Izumi, Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Itabashi Kana, and Sakashita Miyabi."Label The Garden第二弾メジャーデビュー決定！" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2016-12-23. 2017 On January 1, it was announced that she will be the sub-leader of Clef Leaf. On July 8, Ihara celebrated her birthday with a birthday event titled[[Seven Seeds Vol.14 ~Ihara Kanami Birthday Party~| ''Seven Seeds Vol.14 ~Ihara Kanami Birthday Party~]].'' 2018 On January 1 held her first broadcast of her weekly radio program Clef Leaf Kanami Jump Radio♪ on FM NACK5."今夜初オンエア��" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2018-01-01"今日25:40から！！" (in Japanese). Ihara Kanami Twitter. 2018-01-01 In May Ihara and Sakashita Miyabi had a photoshoot with TOKYO IDOL NET. On July 22, Ihara will celebrate her birthday with a birthday concert titled Seven Seeds Vol.44 〜Ihara Kanami Birthday Party〜. On October 2, it was announced that Ihara, along with the other seeDream members and Clef Leaf members, would become a member of Fragrant Drive."#ClefLeaf�� #seeDream��" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2018-10-02. 2019 On July 14, Ihara celebrated her 20th birthday with a live titled Seven Seeds Vol.78 ~Ihara Kanami Birthday Party~. On July 19, it was announced that Ihara participated in TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL's gravure event, ''TOKYO GRAVURE IDOL FESTIVAL, along with Hayama Yuzu, Nishioka Rena, and Katoh Marin."「TOKYO GRAVURE IDOL FESTIVAL 2019」" (in Japanese). Fragrant Drive Official Twitter. 2019-07-19."「TOKYO GRAVURE IDOL FESTIVAL 2019」" (in Japanese). Fragrant Drive Official Twitter. 2019-07-19. On November 12, it was announced that Ihara would participate in a LINE LIVE competition in collaboration with Young Champion a Gravure magazine. The competition started on November 14th."#フラドラ��伊原佳奈美" (in Japanese). Fragrant Drive Official Twitter. 2019-11-12https://twitter.com/kanami_LTG/status/1193907833139412992 (in Japanese). Ihara Kanami Official Twitter. 2019-11-12 Personal Life Education= As of March 2018 Ihara has graduated from high school. When Ihara joined Label The Garden she was in her second year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following is a list of friendships Ihara Kanami has acquired: *Itabashi Kana:' She is close friends with Fragrant Drive member Itabashi Kana. *'Tachibana Riko:' She is good friends with Shine Fine Movement member Tachibana Riko. *'Sakashita Miyabi:' she is close friends with Fragrant Drive member Sakashita Miyabi. *'Katou Marin:' she is close friends with Fragrant Drive member Katou Marin. Other *'Kanakanacombi''' (かなかなコンビ): the pairing name of Ihara and Itabashi Kana. |-|Name Meaning= Ihara's given name, "Kanami," means excellent, beautiful (佳; Ka), combined with na (奈) and combined with beauty, beautiful (美; mi). Profile Stats= * Name: '''Ihara Kanami (伊原佳奈美) * '''Nickname: '''Kanamin (かなみん) * '''Birthdate: * Blood Type: A * Zodiac Sign: Leo * Height: 151cm * Birthplace: 'Saitama, Japan * 'Label The Garden Status: ** 2016.11.25 Label The Garden Member *'Member Color:' Pink (2019-) *'Happi Color:' Blue (2018) * LTG Groups ** Fragrant Drive (2018-) ** Clef Leaf (2016-2018) |-|Q&A= * Hobbies: idol apperication, dance, shopping. * Special Skill: calligraphy, hula hoop. * Favorite Idol Group: NMB48, Wa-suta, Keyakizaka46, AKB48. * Favorite Food: Omurice, hamburger, grilled meat. * Favorite Vegetables: Carrots. * Favorite Fruits: Strawberry, cherry, peach, melon, mandarin oranges. * Favorite Drinks: Clapis, orange juice, coke. * Favorite Sweets: Chocolate. * Favorite Color: Pink. * Favorite Season: Summer. * Learning Language: Spanish Works Radio * 2018- Clef Leaf Kanami Jump Radio♪ Trivia * She shares the same birthday as former SeeDream member Tsugawa Arika. * Kamiya Izumi said that Ihara was the middle child out of the Clef Leaf's members becuase of her do it her own way attitude. * She has stated on her radio channel that her dream is to release a solo album. Honorary Titles See Also * List: Ihara Kanami Discography Featured in * Gallery:Ihara Kanami * List:Ihara Kanami Concert & Event Appearances External Links *Twitter *Official Blog *Official Instagram *Official Cheerz Category:Clef Leaf Category:People from Saitama Category:SeeDream Formers Category:2016 Additions Category:2nd Generation seeDream Category:1999 Births Category:July Births Category:Leaders Category:Leo Category:Ihara Kanami Category:Blue Member Color